Lullaby League Retake
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: I was a little irked by the ending of the season 1 finale Lullaby League. So I decided I would write a story if Max actually adopted Kara. Max/Kenny centric! Rated T to be safe! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Picket Fences**

**A/N: Yah!!! My first Picket Fences fic!!!! I hope you all like it. **

"Guys it will only be three months and I will come and see you and of course I'll bring Kara with me."

"That's alright you can just send postcards," Ginny said causing the whole group to laugh.

Max said bye and walked out of Rome, Wisconsin's police department with Kara in her arms. Max put Kara in the car seat and drove home stealing glances back at the tiny little infant. The whole car ride was silent besides the faint noise coming from the car.

By the time they arrived home Max took Kara out of the car and Kara was sleeping. She cradled the infant against her chest and stroked her cheek. Once inside Max laid the sleeping infant in the crib in the nursery and ordered pizza. Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang thankfully not waking Kara. Max go up and opened the door. It wasn't the pizza man but he was holding pizza, Kenny.

"What are you doing here Kenny?" Max asked.

"I was at the pizza place when they called you order. They forgot it was a delivery not a pick up and so I just paid for along with my pizza and came here to drop it off," he walked in past Max and set the pizza down on the table. By the time he got back Max had went into the nursery to check on Kara.

"Max?"

"Huh?'

"Do you want pizza or not?"

"Yeah right okay," Kenny walked over Max from where he was standing at the doorframe and looked over the crib.

"She is sure a beautiful little thing."

"I know. Let's go eat."

They their pizza in silence while they watched T.V.

"What you said about us bonding over Kara if I became her godfather sounded like a pretty crazy idea at the time but, I like the idea now," she looked at Kenny with awe.

"Really Kenny? That means a lot to me and once Kara gets older it will to her too."

"Good. So how's the adoption thing supposed to go again?"

"Well, there's a lot paperwork and stuff. People I have to meet with. Crazy, wild, hectic but, so very much worth it."

"That little girl's your world now isn't she?" Kenny asked.

Max took a bite of her pizza and replied, "I guess… yeah. Duh I'll still have my job of course and… never mind about that but…"

"You would need somebody to constantly take of Kara when your on duty."

"Yeah," Max said.

"I highly doubt that Ginny would volunteer, so don't go askin' her. This is day-care in this town ya know. Not everyone in Rome, Wisconsin is a total and complete nut."

"Point well-taken, Kenny. I'll make sure to look at day-cares as soon as I can."

"I'll help ya know. I know this just as much as you do. 'Sides someone once said two heads are better than one," they laughed and he saw her push her now empty plate up the table a little and took the opportunity of her empty hands. He placed his hands in hers. She looked to him, their eyes locking. They scooted closer together on the couch. They tilted their heads ever so slightly and inched their faces closer and closer. Their lips met for a mere moment only to be interrupted by the shrill cry of an infant in the near-by nursery. They released the kiss and sighed in disappointment.

"I should go check on Kara," Max said and abruptly stood up.

"I'll come with you," Kenny said he just walked away showing no sign of protest, so he followed her into the nursery.

She picked up Kara up out of her crib and cradled the crying infant. Max surprisingly knew that cry. Kara was hungry.

"Hold her for a second while I go get her bottle ready," Max laid Kara in Kenny's arms gently and the little infant relaxed. Max came back into the room moments later with a bottle.

"You wanna take a crack at feeding her, Kenny?" Max asked. Kenny looked up from Kara and met Max's eyes.

"Yeah sure, give me the bottle," she handed him the bottle and began to feed Kara.

No more than five minutes had passed and Kara became tired. She finished her bottle so Kenny took it out of her mouth and handed it to Max. Max put the bottle down on the table as Kenny put Kara in the crib.

"God you're like a pro. How did you do that?"

"I dunno. Now, where were we before that little bundle of joy interrupted us," he said walking over to her and wound is arms around her waist. Max couldn't help but have her breathe hitch at Kenny and her's extremely close proximity.

"We shouldn't do this in the nursery. Let's go back into the living room," Max said. They went back into the living room and immediately their lips crashed together. It was passionate and tender, they melted against each other and fell onto the couch with Max on top. They released only to briefly breathe. As they began to shed their clothing Kenny stopped them.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Max?" he looked into her the eyes. Her green eyes had turned already a shade darker.

"More sure than anything else," Max replied and both sighed in relief. They continued to shed their clothing till they were skin to skin. The heat radiating against each other was both bearable and unbearable at the same time. Throughout their love-making they looked into each others eyes to make 100% that this was actually happening. Once they climaxed and came down they rested; just layed there in silence loving each other's company.

Kenny wanted to say something so to get Max's attention by brushing some of her hair away from her forehead and kissed it till she squirmed alittle and looked up at him resting her chin on his chest.

"Yes Kenny what?"

"I know this is going to sound extremely cheesy but, I think that right now you look more beautiful than you ever have before."

"Awe thanks Kenny," she started to trace random patterns on his chest and continued, "I don't think that anyone has ever given me a compliment that meaningful before."

He pulled her up him a little and draped his arm over her back and rubbed it gently. She quickly grabbed a cover and he helped her throw it over them. His heartbeat lulled her to sleep and soon after he fell asleep as well.

At 6:30am. both Kenny and Max's internal alarm clocks went off an they woke up. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Morning," Max said placing her chin on Kenny's chest like she had done the night before.

"Good morning I have wanted to do that last night since the first time I met you," Max raised an eyebrow at Kenny's statement.

"Have you been fantasizing about sleeping with me, Kenny?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean? If you didn't mean sleeping with me then what?"

"I don't call it sleeping with you, Max, I call it making love to you. Now I need to get up. I still have to go to work," Kenny attempted to get up but with Max on top of him, he couldn't.

"Max, in order to go to work I have to get up ya know."

"I know but, just call in sick today on your cell and stay with Kara and I today please," Max battered her eyes.

"Alright well let me get up and call then."

"Fine," Max got off Kenny and stole his shirt, which once she put it on reach down to the bottom of her thighs. Kenny put on his boxers and gave Max an annoyed look. She simply smirked and walked off into the nursery. Max saw that Kara was awake and smiled. She lifted the infant out of the crib and walked back into the living room once Kenny ended his call.

"Look who's up," Max said.

"Hey there Kara. Did we keep you awake?" Kenny asked. Max looked at him with a mad smirk on her face as Kara cooed and Kenny and Max laughed.

"Kenny, what should we do today? Other than what I know that you're thinking about."

"I wasn't thinking… okay maybe I was. But what I need to do is swing by my house and pick up some clothes."

"No you don't. I do know how to do laundry ya know," Max said.

"What about my boxers?"

"I'll wash those too. This is going to sound weird but when I was moving out of my parents' house when I was going off to college they were moving to a smaller house since they had sold the house. Well my dad accidentally packed a couple pairs of his boxers in one of my boxes of clothes and I didn't notice till I actually got to my dorm room and started to unpack everything, I for some unknown strange reason I've kept them in a box. I can go get them. You can wear them while your clothes wash and dry," Max explained.

"Max, you can't be serious."

"I am Kenny. It won't be that bad. Come on. Hold Kara while I go get the boxers," she handed Kara to him and pecked him on the lips.

"She is so strange," Kenny said to Kara which made her laugh and smile up at him.

"I am not. Here. Go change and then give me other clothes too so I can wash them."

"Okay. Here's Kara back," Kenny gave Kara to Max and walked into the bathroom to change. Max followed.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Watching you undress. Not like I haven't seen it before," Max answered smirking.

"Very funny," Kenny took off his boxers and put the other ones on. He would've thrown his at Max if she wasn't holding Kara.

"I'll go put Kara in the swing," after Max and put Kara in the swing and returned moments later, Kenny caught her by surprise, grabbed her from behind, and wound his arms around her waist.

"Gotcha," he said.

"That's not funny Kenny. Let. Me. Go," Max protested. But, it only made Kenny tighten his grip on her and began to kiss her neck. Max melted into Kenny's touch. She moments tried to squirm out of his grasp and he finally let her go. He followed her back into the living room and saw Kara asleep in the swing.

"Hey Max, since we don't have to work today let's catch up on some sleep."

"Sure," she yawned apparently her body was sub-consciously agreeing with him.

They walked into her bedroom and laid down. Max felt Kenny pull her closer to him and she snuggled deeper into his embrace then realized something.

"One second, Kenny," she hopped off the bed.

"What?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear. Let me just slip some on," Max fumbled through her drawls and then found a pair and slipped them on quickly retreating back over to the bed. Once she laid down she felt Kenny pull her close once more.

"It's not like you complained before. I know I didn't. But whatever. You feel better."

"Funny ha, ha, ha and much. Let's just sleep," Max snuggled once again deeper into Kenny's embrace and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so how'd you like it? I want to hear what you think?**

* * *


End file.
